


Choices

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny finds out about Will and Paul; now he has a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked on Tumblr to write a fic where Sonny finds out about Will and Paul. So I did.

It's a quiet realisation that Sonny comes to. There is no grand reveal, no big confession. He just puts the pieces together in his head and works out that Will slept with Paul. Once the article was published and Paul was outed and Sonny realised who Will had been spending all his time with, matching that up to the time he heard someone in Paul's shower, turning off Paul's shower? That was easy.

What wasn't easy was the choice he had next.

~~~

His first option was to say nothing. Do nothing. Clearly this wasn't an affair so why ruin a marriage for a one time thing?

So he could choose to say nothing, let their lives play out as they once had planned. It was better than the alternative, right?

~~~

After that? Will's attentiveness only grew. Knowing that it was being done out guilt tainted it a little for Sonny, but he learned to move on, move past that, and build it into something worth keeping. So he did. He put in as much effort as Will and soon there seemed to be less guilt in a kiss or a surprise gift, and more love and genuine thought. Paul faded into the background of their life in Salem and while they did run into each other now and then Sonny made sure that he never once let his face drop.

(They did tell Will who they once were to each other. It happened soon after the article was published, but before Sonny worked things out. Will was upset for a while at his husband keeping secrets but forgave him quickly. It wasn't until after Sonny figured it out that he realised why Will was so quick to forgive. But that was in the past too.)

They celebrated their anniversary with a long weekend upstate, Arianna safe in the care of her grandparents. When they called and said they were thinking of staying on for a few more days Adrienne hadn't minded one bit, and even agreed to take Ari on her weekly visit to see Gabi in their stead.

They spent almost ten days in cheap hotels in random towns. They ate wholesome food in family run places, they bought random things in little stores, they made love and fucked and screwed in beds and showers and on one memorable occasion a large bathtub. Sonny felt that in that time they found each other again, found what they had let slip through their fingers and lost for a few moments at the end of last year.

Lying in bed, with sheets draped haphazardly over cooling skin, Sonny could find no trace of Paul's hands or kisses on Will's skin and he knew he had made the right choice.

When they returned they found Paul on a date with a man who would soon become Paul's own Sonny. Not a second choice, but the one that he was supposed to be with. Will and Sonny would put aside any awkwardness and help Paul navigate his way to being confident and open in the relationship, and while they did not become good friends they were close enough that Paul offered to invest in Sonny's new (and thoroughly researched) club expansion.

By the end of the summer they were back in sync, working fluidly together in their lives and with their daughter. The clubs were successful, their finances secure once more. They lived by the promise that every purchase from the joint account was agreed on by both beforehand. Having their own accounts for day-to-day things seemed like a step away from their joined lives but the first time Will was able to truly surprise Sonny with a gift made it all worthwhile.

It was the start of fall and the weather was beginning to turn before they realised just how much Arianna had grown and now her coat would no longer fit. Taking advantage of willing grandparents they made a dash to the store, grabbing the next size up in the same style. When Sonny turned to head to the register he became aware that Will hadn't turned with him, and when he looked back he saw that his husband was transfixed with the newborn range of jackets.

He put his hand into Will's and smiled, nodded gently, and led him to the register.

That night they talked about adoption and surrogacy and all of the options and considerations they would need to make. And Sonny knew he had made the right choice.

For a year Sonny knew about that night and said nothing, and in the end it was Will who brought it up. He didn't confess, didn't make some grand reveal in the interests of not keeping secrets anymore. Instead, as Sonny wrapped himself around Will's body in the early hours of the new year he heard Will asking him why he never said anything.

Sonny told Will what he had been telling himself all year - that he knew it was one time, that he knew Will loved him. That how Will had been with him had shown where his heart truly lay and he wasn't going to let one mistake ruin his marriage. He'd seen enough couples miserable after fighting, separating, turning arguments into cancers that ate away at everything they held dear.

He wasn't going to be like that.

He had a choice to make his marriage something worth fighting for, something worth protecting, and something that would make it clear to Will that he didn't need to look anywhere else - at anyone else - for anything.

Will would turn to face him, tears in his eyes, and say the only thing that he would on the matter. That he was sorry and he will never hurt Sonny like that again. Sonny would kiss him and believe him because he made a choice to give Will time to prove that.

~~~

He had another choice too.

~~~

He could choose to confront Will, demand to know how he could forsake their vows so quickly, so willingly. He could arrange for Ari to be with Rafe, neutral family, while they argued throughout the night. He could confront Paul and blame him for sleeping with Will, and be angrily shot down as Paul reminded him that as far as he knew? Will was single. And Sonny had been the one to tell him to find someone.

With that choice came days of sleeping on the couch, of being in late and up early and barely seeing each other. Sonny moved out before the end of January and into the mansion. He saw Ari every other day and had her every other weekend, and so he spent Valentine's Day with a grumpy toddler who didn't seem to like the big house very much and cried for her daddy during the night. He spent the days leading up to his anniversary talking to a lawyer who once worked with his dad about how to go about untangling their lives.

Arianna became the child with two homes and two birthdays. She saw daddy Will try and again to talk to daddy Sonny, but for him to rarely give him a chance to explain. She learned very quickly to always be honest with daddy Sonny, and that once daddy Will had lied to him and so they were not together anymore. Paul was long gone, barely even a memory to many. Just a name mentioned as a footnote in their story.

It was sad, everyone said, because you could see how much they were hurting and they wouldn't feel like that if they didn't still love each other. They spent the summer avoiding each other.

When the weather turned cold Sonny yelled at Will for neglecting to get Ari a new coat, and took her to the store himself. She cried and screamed for her daddy so much that mall security came over and Sonny found himself trying to explain that he was also her daddy, but not her biological one. In the end they called Will to collect her and Sonny hated himself for making her feel that way.

They made more of an effort to be kinder to each other around her, spend time with her together, and by new year they would even go so far as to call themselves friends. But they knew the damage was done and wasn't going to be fixed, and so in the small hours of the new year they made the mature decision to divorce. It was their choice. It was the right choice now.

~~~

Standing there with the Sonix article in his hand, the pieces falling into place in his head, Sonny knew nothing of where his two choices would go. All he knew, all he had on replay in his head, was that Will slept with Paul. Will cheated on him with Paul.

His anger bubbled inside him, but so did the hurt because he had never loved like this before, would never love like this again. He didn't want to lose Will over this but he didn't know if he could carry on as normal, knowing what he knew.

When he heard the key in the lock he dropped the magazine, hoping that as soon as he saw Will he would know what he would do.

And he did.


End file.
